1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
When a fan operates, dust seems to inevitably penetrate the rotor of the fan through an assembly clearance that is formed during assembly of the fan and is between the rotor and a bracket for mounting the rotor and a stator. The dust can damage and shorten the service life of the fan.
In order to reduce damage caused by dust, anti-dust devices, such as dust rings, have been used for fans. An anti-dust device is often mounted between the bracket and the rotor to prevent dust from going through the assembly clearance. However, using anti-dust devices will increase the cost of fans.